Secrets...
by my soul cries
Summary: This is a story of many couples who find themselves all entwined in a huge mess. And yes, it is SLASH! You've been warned. :)
1. Secrets...

Secrets  
Part 1- Frodo's Secret  
  


The air blew over the hills. The air from Mordor smelt quite foul in Frodo Baggins nose. He look around sneakily. No one was awake yet. He stood up, carefully trying to not disturb anyone. He looked out the window quietly not expecting anyone or anything. He was ready to back to bed but as he turned around Faramir was behind him.  
Frodo? Why are you just standing here? he asked.  
Frodo looked a bit nervous as he began to speak, I was... waiting for you?  
Faramir looked confused but he let Frodo carry on.  
I have feelings for you Faramir, I don't know exactly why but I do. Frodo said.  
Faramir looked at the ground, pondering hs next decision. The next thing he knew Frodo was trying to take his hand.  
Us? Master Baggins? I am not sure I like you in that way, but I do not want to hurt you. I just am not sure, if... Faramir trailed off.  
Frodo eyed him warningly. He tried again to take Faramir's hand.   
No, Sir Baggins no. he said.  
Frodo's face turned away from Faramir's as he began to cry. He knew it. He shouldn't have said a damn thing! Faramir could see how much he had hurt Frodo already. Faramir heard a rustling near the entrance of the cave. Sam was standing there.   
Hello Sir, Faramir. he stuttered.  
Frodo still looked out the window as tears silently rolled down his pale face. Faramir smiled at Sam and bowed.  
Master Gamgee! It's quite lovely to see you, a bit chilly isn't it? he asked.   
Sam was hiding something, Frodo could tell. he looked a bit uncomfortable. He started to walk away when a sheet of paper feel from his pocket. Frodo rushed over to pick of the paper.  
  
It was a note to Faramir.  
  
Dear Mr. Faramir,   
  
I have no heart to say this to you, but I like you. I know it sounds quite strange really, coming from me, Samwise Gamgee but I do. My captain, you are a wonderful and handsome man and my love is yet only a fantasy that will not be fulfilled.  
  
Frodo stared at Sam.  
Is this true Sam? Is it? he cried.  
Sam looked at Frodo crying and he started to cry himself. He got down on his knees.  
I...never intended for this to be this way. I didn't mean to drop the note. I am so sorry!  
  
The dull sun shined over the cave. Frdo rustled a bit in his sleep. His eyes shot open. Sam and Faramir were no where to be found. Frodo's eyes were tearing up.   
Faramir? Sam? his calls echoed on the wall.  
A heard a noise not too far off.  
  
Faramir, sir. We cannot do this. I mean Frodo likes you and i.... would be betraying him. Why don't we.... Sam blushed.  
Faramir smiled at Sam.  
I know. I know what you want to do and yes, I will fufill it. he laughed.  
Frodo walked in.  
He looked almost shocked but tried to quickly to hide his expression.  
  
You expected us to be sleeping together? Faramir whispered in Sam's ear.  
Frodo loooked into Faramir beautiful eyes.  
  
  
Master Gamgee here suggested us three should fufill our lust together. Faramir proclaimed.  
Sam blushed marvelously red as Faramir said that. His world began to spin. Time sped up. Faramir was undressing and Frodo was naked. He ripped his clothes off. He didn't know who he should go to. Frodo smiled at him, motioning for him to come here. Sam crawled to him and Frodo began to kiss him. Faramir looked quite startled at this. He thought for sure he'd come to him. Frodo began to kiss Sam and feeling him up. they kissed...licked. Faramir sat behind a rock. He felt so horrid sitting and listening to Frodo and Sam make love. Faramir didn't know what he was supposed to do. Frodo's moans rang in his ear. Sam's little noises petrified him. Faramir felt so much jealousy for Frodo. But why?  
  
He stood up holding something in his hand. Sam and Frodo were rolling around moaning...kissing....  
Faramir stared at Frodo. His stoney eyes glared. He wiped a strand of raven rain from his face. The sun glinted off a knife in his hand.  
Faramir! NOOOOOOO!   
  



	2. Confessions...

*Here is Part 2 of Secrets... hope you all enjoy! (It is very short I'm sorry! :) )*  
  
His anger blinder him as he cut a gash from Frodo's leg. Frodo's screams echoed loudly off the walls. Faramir held his head in his hand.Sam got on and pulled his breeches on.  
Faramir, we trusted you... We thought you wanted us...  
Faramir sat in the corner...the dim light blinded him as he cut away at his arms. His blood dripped.  
My jealousy, my anger...Dear ERU, I am turning into Boromir! he cried to himself. Frodo laid there as Sam tended to his wounds. Frodo still cried aloud at random times but it was sparse.  
How in the hell could you, Faramir? Sam yelled.  
I can't... I can't...  
Faramir stood up and ran. He ran like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Eowyn and Faramir sat in the Houses of Healing. He seem conflicted and depressed. Faramir remembered the pain he'd cause Frodo...had the quest failed?  
Eowyn, my love. I have something I have to tell you. I did something in the past I am ashamed of. he whispered.  
Eowyn looked deeply into his gray eyes.  
What is it? she questioned.  
Faramir sighed as he began his tale of Frodo and Sam in Mordor. He talked slowly and sadly, like it was a repressed dream.  
Now I worry, love that I changed the course of the quest and how it ended.  
  
The white wall of Minas Tirith shined in the bright light. Frodo and Sam entered the city with joyous celebration and trumpet fanfare.   
Frodo Baggins, son of Drago and Samwise Gamgee, son of Hamfast and his loyal servant have done what Ilsilder could not do! They have destroyed THE ONE RING!!! Aragorn proclaimed. Many people shouted and screamed praise.  
  
He turned slowly. It was Faramir.  
I know, you've worried of me. I was fine. I may've not destroyed it as easily as I could've without my leg in pain. I do not blame you in anyway for this. I know you are really a good man. Jealousy...yes. It does eat away at you. It strikes when unneeded and it hurts. Frodo said.  
Faramir looked stunned, he couldn't actually believe Frodo had forgiven him.  
How could you forgive me?  
Frodo smiled weakly. he looked different. His eyes tired and he seemed sad.  
Faramir, I need to lie down. Do not ponder why I forgave you. Just be happy. he whispered. He started walking the citadel, where he slept.  
  
Dawn broke in Minas Tirith, The sun poured into Sam's room. He wanted so badly to speak with Faramir. He had to speak to him.He yearned for his voice. A knock sounded at the door. And he was, Faramir of Gondor. Almost like a elven god.  
Lord Faramir, I have yearned for you. Your face, your eyes, your everything.  
Sam took Faramir's face and began to kiss h im. Faramir pushed him away.  
Master Gamgee. I have a fiancee and I know the Steward of Gondor. he whispered.  
I leave you now.  
Faramir turned his back on Sam, who now was crying silent tears. His tears rolling down his face.


	3. Only passion...

Eowyn, Faramir, Merry, Eomer, Sam, Frodo and Elrond sat in the high tower of Minas Tirith. Sam stared at Faramir with a stare that could scare Galdriel.  
"Now, Master gamgee is there something wrong? Elrond asked.  
"No. Sam said politely to the elf.  
He stood up, took his plate and threw it upon the ground. He took his chair and lifted it and threw it as hard as he could. He began to run...  
  
Sam was still running when he heard a voice behind him.  
Sam?! What is going on? yelled Merry.  
STAY AWAY! Leave me be! he screamed back.  
Merry sped up and caught up to Sam. He started to kiss him. Sam kissed him back, but something wasn't right.  
Merry, um... But, uh.. he stuttered. Merry kissed him more. Sam gave in and Merry led him to his in the citadel. Merry ripped Sam's shirt off and started to lick him. Sam moaned as he lifted Merry's shirt off.  
Oh... Faramir! er... MERRY!  
Merry raised his eyebrow at Sam.  
I knew it!  
Sam tried to carry on but Merry had no more of this!  
All this time! I've liked you, I gave me to you and all you can think of is FUCKING Faramir! he screamed.  
Sam shook his head at Merry.  
Merry, you offered you to me at a horrid time. Love, I really do like you but really it's not a good time. he whispered.  
Sam saw the look on Merry's face. Sam wanted so bad to kiss him out of pity. When all of the sudden there was a knock... a bang... and a scream and Faramir was in Merry's room. Merry was still in Sam's arms...Sam still undressed.  
Um, maybeI should come back, young hobbits. Faramir sighed.  
Merry looked at Sam, Sam looked at Faramir. Sam sighed and threw his breeches on.  
STAY! You've come to see me, so please stay!  
Faramir looked awkwardly around.  
No. I am going, I shall speak to you soon. he said.  
  
Weeks passed and still Sam never got to speak to Faramir. Faramir was way to busy planning his wedding with Eowyn. One night Faramir found himself in his study. He felt so horrible for everything.  
Maybe if I really act like I do like Sam, we will forget of me and love Master Brandybuck...  
  
The rain splased down on the White City of Men. Frodo and Eowyn laid together in Faramir's bed. Faramir had gone off to see Sam. As soon as he had left, Eowyn and Frodo snuck in.  
You are so beautiful, Eowyn. Must you marry Faramir?! Frodo cried.  
Eowyn didn't say a word, she heard some foot steps approching.  
  
Frdo leaped into the closet. Faaramir kicked the door open and Sam was with him,. They were kissing madly...feeling...totching. Lilttle did they know Eowyn was lying in the bed. Sam started to rip off Faramir's breeches.  
  
They laid on the bed and Sam let out a yell.  
Hello Sam and Faramir... a voice from the bed whispered.  
scream Sam and Faramir together.  
  
No worries of this, loves. I mean it isn't like I've been faithful to you Faramir! she laughed.  
  
A door opened and it was Frodo, half naked.  
  
Eowyn grinned at Sam and nodded.  
How I see this, is Faramir and I needed to get out our urges before we were married. she said.  
Faramir stood there blankly. He looked almost sad. His lust for Sam was all a joke but Eowyn really meant it.  
Excuse me... he cried.  
He turned his back.  
you know what we should do... Eowyn said to Frodo and Sam.  
Are you thinking what I'm thinking?said Sam and Faramir at the same time.  
Faramir looked at the ground when he heard the door slam.  
  
It was Merry.  
  
...  
There was an awkward scilence as Merry looked at Sam as he looked at Frodo as he looked at Faramir and as he looked at Eowyn. It looked as if nothing would break the scilence. Eyes shifted back and forth.  
This is redicous. Why are we doing this to each other?! Faramir cried,  
Why the hell are you acting so innocent? You've hurt people the most... Sam screamed.  
Faramir sighed and started to walk out the door.  
T YOU EVEN! All the hell you do is walk away from your problems!Sam exclaimed.  
Faramir whipped around and glared at Sam with much intensity.  
Excuse me?! You Master Gamgee are the sourse of my tempoary problems! Faramir shouted.  
Sam's eyes welled up as he looked up at him. Eowyn couldn't belive everyone's actions.   
I do not want to sound hypocritial but why are we doing this to each other?! Eowyn cried out  
The rom was so quiet you could hear Aragorn and Elrond talking downstairs.  
Really. The problem wasn't to be solved by sitting here and staring at each other. Sam thought.  
  
Now, come on! This is getting old. We all know we have done some wrong shite but who hasn't? I know I'm hurt and I can tell we all are. We can't solve this right now. What I propose is that we all go to our own chambers and wait until dinner to sort this all out! Sam proclaimed.  
Frodo nodded in agreement as Merry left the room crying. Eowyn stood up and smiled at Sam and took a passage way through the closet. Frodo got up, sighed and left swiftly. Faramir stared out the window.  
Master Gamgee?  
Sam turned around.  
Sir Faramir, do not speak any words to me right now.  
  
Sam stepped lightly as he tried not to cry... his heart was broken but why?   
Faramir and I were with each other but seieng Frodo with Eowyn made me...so jealous. And hurting Merry! he thought.  
He reached his room, but to his suprise he was not alone. A blond-pale elf and a tiny hobit were on his bed frantically kissing.  
Pippin?! Legolas?!  
  
  



	4. Recurring Dreams and Blood...

Pippin lifted his head up and blinked. Legolas smiled and strutted up.  
I am so sorry, we didn't know someone would actually come in here. Legolas whispered.  
Sam shook his head and started to walk. He left the room without a word. He tried to find another spot he could be but he just didn't even know how to act. His mind was so full of depressed thought.  
  
Dinnertime came to no avail to Merry, Sam, Eowyn, Frodo and Faramir. Somehow Frodo felt like time had almost...sped up?  
  
The table had been set for only 5. Elrond had more business than dinner to attend to. Aragorn and Arwen need sometime together in the gardens. The first arrive to dinner was Faramir. He looked as if he was trying to ipress...Eowyn. Next Sam walked in such a wreck, Faramir nearly kissed him. Merry and Frodo entered at the same time...but unknowingly. The four men sa tin their places waiting. Finally, Eowyn appeared in the most unqueenlike clothes one could imagine. It looked as if she had taken some of Faramir's underclothes. She sat down next to Faramir. Eowyn looked very much out of it and woozy.   
Hello love, Isn't a lovely day? I think so, ahahahahah? Eowyn asked.  
Frodo looked at Sam as he looked at eowyn and shrugged.  
Eowyn? What have you done? Faramir questioned. Eowyn took a sip of her wine.  
Ooooh, love. I didn't do a thing. I am just fine... She smiled at Faramir, but this smile wasn't a right kind of smile. Faramir felt so disturbed. A maid came out pouring more wine and ladling soup into small bowls. Eowyn left her arms across the table to take a piece of bread. One of the sleeves rolled back and revealed 3 gashes in Eowyn fair skin. One still bled.  
Eowyn?! Really. What is this? Merry asked politely.  
I'm FUCKING fine! she screamed.  
Merry opened his mouth to say more but Faramir waved him off. Eowyn's eyes began to well with tears when Sam smiled at her.  
Eowyn, I agree. You are fine. This is no problem... he stuttered.   
Merry tired to kick Sam underneath the table but Sam grabbed his hand lovingly. Eowyn smirked at Samwise.  
Not all hobbit are bad. Or inquisitive, I see. She whispered to Sam loud enough for Merry to hear.  
Frodo looked at Eowyn with exclamation. No one had noticed Sam and Merry gazing at each other so lovingly, as something had hit them.  
I must leave. I have to uh...SLEEP! Merry said.  
Sam grinned at him.  
Me as well!  
The two hobbits smirked at each other at they leaped up from they're places.  
My lover, my lord. I need my rest. My back is hurt and I have some affairs to attend to with dear, Bilbo. Frodo whispered.  
  
Eowyn now found herself in a difficult situation. Faramir was a worried man and questions were bound to be asked of her.  
Love, take my shirt off. he said.  
Eowyn lifted the shirt off and she only had a white camisole underneath. Faramir finally looked upon her arms, her arms so pale and soft. There were at least 5 deep gashes on each arms and many tiny scrapes all over.   
Sweet tender Eowyn, We know what we have done. And it really is not a big deal! Faramir cried.  
THIS IS NOT A BIG DEAL?! she exclaimed.  
She stood and looked as if she was about to slap Faramir when we fell into his arms crying.  
Faramir! I feel so horrid for everything. I've treated you appallingly these past weeks before we marry. Our wedding...it is in 4 days! she cried.  
Faramir took her hand and led her down the hall. Her arms still bled, but she was in a euphoric state just being with Faramir. He was the one for her.  
  
Merry and Sam snuck into an old library. Which seemed to be empty. They couldn't keep their hand off each other. They lay on the ground kissing and feeling. Sam pulled Merry on top of him and ripped at his breeches. He started to feel Merry's manhood when he heard a noise, a cough. Merry grinned at Sam and started to slide his breeches off.  
Merry! I head something! Sam whispered loudly.  
Merry nodded and they stood up and saw Gandalf looking though history of Middle-Earth only 10 feet away. Merry and sam quickly like lighting threw their clothes back on and guffawed a bit too loud. Gandalf had noticed them.  
Young love? No. This is lust. Samwise Gamgee? Meridoc Brandybuck!? ahah. An unlikely pair. Very interesting... he trailed off.  
He hobbled up to Sam.  
I am guessing you do not want the young Rosie lass, to figure out right?  



End file.
